


Sew me better

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “I don't think you have to brush them in this way, Detective.” Lucifer corrected her, trying to turn his head to look.Chloe was behind him and with her hands she was attempting to clean and fix the mess that dominated between the feathers.“You're hurting me a bit, you know that?” He complained.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts).



> Prompt: Lucifer with wings and Chloe (maybe together with Trixie) grooming them, especially in Chloe’s small apartment || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/158322316673/i-love-your-stories-sooo-how-about-a-lucifer-with)

Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Lucifer was smoking.  
Those two big things behind his back were a pain.  
One of his legs was stretched out in front of him, under the little table, the other one was folded with an elbow on the knee.  
He was supposed to meet Chloe and Trixie at their place. He looked at his watch. Forty five minutes ago.  
His back was hurting and also his rear end, despite the pillow he put under to alleviate the feeling of the hard floor.  
He couldn't even sit on the couch or a chair.  
Lucifer took another drag of the cigarette, he wasn't supposed to smoke into the house, Chloe would totally scold him and get mad. He didn't care. He wanted to, he needed to.  
Forty seven minutes.  
Lucifer flicked the ashes in the glass of water he was using as ashtray and looked at the smoke that was ascending. Chloe would totally get mad.  
He took the last drag and blew out the cigarette in the water, leaving right after the glass on the small table.  
Forty nine minutes and finally he could hear the key inserted in the door's keyhole and voices approaching.  
Chloe opened the door and while entering with her daughter, she noticed the lights on.  
“Lucifer?” She smelled the bad scent of smoke in the air. “I'm so sorry we lost count of time!” She said closing the door and leaving the keys on a chair.  
Lucifer didn't say anything but stood up.  
“Oh my God Lucifer!” Trixie squealed in a total state of awe. “They are so big and wonderful! Can I touch them?” And she ran to him.  
Chloe was speechless, she didn't know if she was shocked or something else.  
Lucifer Morningstar was in her small apartment with a big pair of white wings on his back.  
Lucifer tried to turn since he was still giving her his back but he hit a lamp and Chloe twitched to catch it before it could hit the ground.  
“But try to not to move too much, please.” Chloe exclaimed putting the lamp to its place on the furniture.  
“Sorry.” He told her while sliding his hands in the pockets. “But I think I need your help.”  
Chloe Decker arrived home with forty nine minutes of delay, but dedicated the next seventy three to her partner.  
It wasn't actually a thing she was used to doing and Trixie was way too excited to help her.  
“I don't think you have to brush them in this way, Detective.” Lucifer corrected her, trying to turn his head to look.  
Chloe was behind him and with her hands she was attempting to clean and fix the mess that dominated between the feathers.  
“You're hurting me a bit, you know that?” He complained.  
“Shut up, Lucifer!” She exclaimed.  
Passing her fingers delicately between them, she could feel how soft they were.  
The manufacture was really good, but she never enunciated her thoughts because one of the feathers detached and fall down.  
Lucifer gasped.  
“Detective, what have you done?”  
Chloe lowered and took the fallen one in her hands.  
“I don't think it's a big deal,” she replied. “We can use hot glue to re-attach it.” And she started to walk toward a chest of drawers.  
“I.” He said accentuating the pronoun. “Don't think you can use hot glue on these.” Lucifer pointed behind him with his thumb.  
Chloe was confused, why not?  
“They were born from the expert hands of one of the best artisan in the world,” he looked directly in her eyes.  
“We're not using hot glue on them.”  
“Maybe you can sew it.” Suggested Trixie from her spot on the couch. “We have a sewing kit.” She told Lucifer.  
Chloe nodded and changed her direction to grab a needle and thread.  
“Well done, little one!” Lucifer complimented Trixie.  
Chloe came back with a little box from which she took a white thread and a needle. She made a knot at one end and after a few attempts she inserted the other end into the needle's eye.  
“Monkey, do you want to help?” She asked.  
Trixie nodded and approached her, climbing on the couch. She took the feather from her mom's hand and she placed it in the empty place.  
“I'm not sure but I think...”  
“Shut up!” Chloe and Trixie said in unison.  
Chloe started to pass the needle into the base of the feather and then into the wing.  
“Can you remove them?” She asked. “I can't sew properly. You're too tall!”  
Lucifer denied. “They're fixed under my shirt.”  
“How did you do to...” She moved her finger between their spot and the door.  
“My dear brother,” he told her putting irony in the adjective. “Helped me wear those after we entered, then he left and I remained stuck here waiting for you and your little spawn.”  
Chloe nodded and she kept sewing.  
Trixie removed her hand from the feather and sat down, while someone opened the doorway.  
“What are you doing.” Said a really perplexed Maze.  
“Maze!” Squealed Trixie running to her to give her a hug. “Lucifer made a deal with mom and now he's trying his dress for the carnival party! Do you remember I told you about the contest!” Explained the little girl.  
“Of course.” Maze said between laughs.  
Then she took her phone and moved Trixie from the visual.  
Chloe Decker with a needle  and thread and Lucifer Morningstar wearing wings again.  
She couldn't miss this opportunity.


End file.
